Discurso de odio
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Algo sobre la mamá de Pietro, cuando ve a Magneto en la televisión. Ella teme por el futuro de su hijo y las palabras de ese hombre.


**Nota:** Este fic va dedicado a Ellistriel, quien cumplió años hace un tiempo (diablos, en serio intenté hacer esto antes, pero la inspiración, simplemente no llegaba). Espero que te guste, cielo y que hayas pasado un gran cumpleaños.

* * *

Oía a Pietro y a Samy platicando en la sala. Los días en que podía disfrutar de esa calma eran escasos. Ya sea por las visitas de la policía debido a las travesuras de mi hijo o por las peleas de él con las niñas, el hogar era un caos continuo.

La fiesta de la noche anterior con los amigos de mi esposo, dejó la casa hecha un revoltijo, por lo que opté por peinar mi cabello y servirme algo de jugo de naranja antes de comenzar con la limpieza. Él había ido a trabajar temprano. Era agradecida de haber encontrado a un hombre tan trabajador para que me acompañara el resto de mis días. Luego del padre de Wanda y Pietro fue difícil seguir, pero lo logré.

—Pietro, sabes que Wanda te estará esperado a las tres ¿Verdad? —le recordé, a riesgo de que se rompiera la paz.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —replicaba como si se lo hubiera recordado mil veces.

Me hizo reír. Siempre parecía tan apresurado por todo. Aunque con sus hermanas pudiera tomarse horas en vestidos de princesa o conduciendo (no corriendo) para recoger a su gemela, después del campamento en el que se encontraba.

Caminé por el pasillo, para ver un momento a mis hijos. Sabía que Samy se había levantado temprano, con tanta energía, que entusiasmaba a Pietro. Por eso, ella correteó para vestir su traje de princesa y rogarle a su hermano mayor para que jugaran en la sala.

Cuando estaba por llegar, oía que el barullo de los niños había cesado, por lo que ingresé extrañada, solo para encontrarme con un Pietro sentado en la alfombra naranja y café, con una Samy sentada en su regazo; frente al televisor.

En la transmisión se podía ver a un hombre con traje y casco extraños, hablando. Daba un discurso que me erizaba la piel. Quería decirle a Pietro que tomara a Samy y corriera a la habitación o que solo apagara el aparato. No quería que mis hijos oyeran tales palabras.

 _—Fabricaron estas armas para destruirnos ¿Por qué? Porque le tienen miedo a nuestros dones. Porque somos diferentes..._

Destruir a quienes son diferentes ¿Mi hijo? Mi travieso Pietro, quien no teme jugar con sus dones frente a otros. Que no teme mostrarse como es. ¿Quién podría querer destruirlo?

Miedo, sentía tanto miedo.

 _—La humanidad siempre le ha temido a lo que es diferente. Pero vine a decirles, a decirle al mundo: Hacen bien en temernos. Somos el futuro. Nosotros seremos quienes hereden esta Tierra…_

¿Herederos de la Tierra? Mi hijo era especial. Lo sabía. Así como, hasta ahora, sabía que ni mis hijas, ni yo o mi esposo lo éramos. No en ese sentido, por lo menos.

Era aterrador oír la voz de ese hombre, junto a su discurso de odio. Quería decirle a Pietro que se fuera, que no oyera, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

¿Qué clase de persona diría cosas así? ¿Por qué? Tanto odio, tanto rencor.

Nadie tenía porqué temerle a mi hijo. Él era un buen chico. Él cuidaba a sus hermanas y obedecía (casi siempre). Nunca hirió a nadie ni peleó en la escuela, aunque los otros niños lo llamaran _muti_ y se burlaran por el color de su cabello.

 _—Y cualquiera que interfiera, sufrirá el mismo destino que estos hombres, que ven ante ustedes. Hoy se suponía que sería una demostración de su poder. En lugar de eso, les doy una muestra de la devastación que mi raza puede desatar contra la suya…_

Mis ojos escocían por las lágrimas.

¿Ese hombre decía que mi hijo podía hacerle daño a las personas? ¿Solo porque era diferente? ¡¿Qué estupidez era esa?!

 _—Esta sea una advertencia para el mundo. Y a mis hermanos y hermanas mutantes que me oyen, les digo esto: basta de ocultarse. No más sufrimiento. Han vivido escondiéndose en las sombras y en la vergüenza y con miedo, mucho tiempo…_

¿Escondido? Mi Pietro nunca vivió ni viviría escondido. No tenía de qué avergonzarse. Jamás se entristeció por sus dones (exceptuando cuando se manifestaron y me llamó llorando porque no era capaz de detenerse). Él era un niño feliz de ser quien era.

 _—Salgan, únanse a mí. Luchemos juntos en una fraternidad de nuestra especie…_

Pareciera que mi cuerpo decidió, al fin, obedecer a mi deseo, porque de repente di tres zancadas hasta el aparato que transmitía y de un golpe lo apagué. Sin darme la vuelta aún, sequé las lágrimas con el puño de mi camisón rosa.

Los niños no emitieron queja alguna sobre quitarles su entretención, como hubiera ocurrido en cualquier otra ocasión.

—Samy. —Me giré para mirar a mis hijos, quienes permanecían inmóviles en su lugar— ¿Puedes ir a cambiarte, cielo? Tienes que desayunar.

—¿Cereal? —interrogó suplicantemente adorable. Yo asentí forzando una sonrisa y ella corrió, chillando de alegría.

Pietro permanecía inmóvil, con una expresión aterrada que no parecía capaz de disimular. Le tendí mi mano para que se pusiera de pie y arrastrarlo hacia el sofá. Una vez sentados, le hablé, sin soltar su mano.

—Eres especial, Pietro —le aseguré suave—. Y las personas que te traten mal o te llamen _muti_ por eso, son unos idiotas. —Por primera vez vi en él algún tipo de reacción. Luego deberíamos tener una charla sobre las groserías que son permitidas en ciertas circunstancias—. Porque ellos no son superiores a ti ¿Está bien? —Posé mi mano libre en su mejilla, para acunarla—. Pero, así también, tú no eres superior a nadie —le expliqué con cierta firmeza y al recibir un ceño fruncido en respuesta, continué:— Tú no eres mejor que el resto, por tus cualidades únicas. Solo… eres especial y eso es fantástico, cielo. —Le volví a sonreír ampliamente, recibiendo una sonrisa traviesa en espejo—. Tus hermanas, Steve y yo no tenemos cualidades como las tuyas, pero aún así no nos odias ¿Verdad? 

—No, mamá. Claro que no —respondió a prisa, como era usual en él.

—Eso es bueno. —Asentí—. Eres un gran chico.

Sentí unas fuertes ganas de llorar nuevamente. Por lo que rodeé a Pietro entre mis brazos. Tenía tanto miedo de lo que le deparaba la vida a mi hijo.

—¡Mami! —me llamó la vocecilla de mi hija menor desde la cocina, seguramente al no encontrarme allí con su desayuno.

Solté a mi hijo, a regañadientes, para secarme las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas.

—Yo también quiero —pidió Pietro, con aire aniñado.

—Bien —suspiré—. Ve con Samy. —No alcancé a terminar la frase, cuando él se volvió una ráfaga y un chillido divertido se oyó en la cocina. Mi hija se divertía a mares con Pietro.

Seguía aterrada ante el recuerdo de ese hombre. No quería que se acercara a mi hijo. No quería que se corrompiera ese jovencito tan alegre con ese odio desmedido. No quería.

—¡Mamá! —Oí el llamado de mis hijos, al unísono— ¡Queremos cereal! ¡Queremos cereal! —exigían ambas voces, haciéndome reír un poco.

Por lo menos, aún los tenía y haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance porque esas ideas no destruyeran a mi familia.

 _Un nuevo mañana comienza hoy._

* * *

 **Nota:** ¿Necesito un Beta? ._. No sé cómo conseguirlo, por eso no lo hago.

En fin, lo más serio que hice como escritora, en este trabajo, fue ver otra vez la peli para transcribir el discurso de Erik (amo los discursos épicos ¿Ustedes no? :3) y tratar de averiguar si se sabe algo sobre la madre de Pietro y esa hermanita que no es Wanda que apareció en esa escena. Y no, nada.

Traté de buscar una respuesta a porqué no aparece Wanda en la peli (es tonto creer que ella dejaría a su gemelo solo en la misión al Pentágono), por eso lo del campamento y lo de la fiesta fue porque… creo que hay un regadero importante de botellas y cosas así, en la sala donde está el televisor. Y si se lo preguntan, sí soy una loca que mira esos detalles o los investiga. Además, el nombre del nuevo esposo de la madre de Pietro... es inventado, así de fácil XD

 **Ellistriel, sensei, espero que te haya gustado. Hice lo más que pude (que siempre es poco). Que el universo conspire a tu favor, cielo. Be free, be happy; especialmente en tu nuevo hogar.**

 **Y... no puedo evitar llamar a Pietro "Pietro". Sé que querías que se respete el universo de las pelis, pero detesto que hagan esos cambios sin sentido ¡No es Peter es Pietro! (? jaja... Bueno, lo siento por eso.**

¿Review?

Nos leemos.


End file.
